User talk:DarkusMaster
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Placeholder Just so people know not to go to your archives.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) congrats on your 4900th edit. wanna battle? WARNING! Alphatization!!! 01:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! What's up. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah ok, I am going to Target today and I am going out to lunch with parents in 30 minutes, did you like my Bakugan short? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Be that way. What Bakugan should I get? Wave 5 triad ooooor Blitz Phantom and something else? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You can have one of the codes if you help out at the RPBlogs! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) okay. and if you need any help with adding new information just tell me. what topic can I try to update with accurate news? Hey. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 00:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) DM, the Damakor's g is... Um... WHERE THE DANG IS IT?! The G power on the Super G pages are all... False. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) huh. It's supposed to be over 1000 g. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Cuz I fixed the Darkus Ramdol G on the page, that's why. I plan to do more later. WHO'S THERE! Oh, no one. I watched a scary movie on Halloween,"Night of the living dead". I g2g. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 1 MORE EDIT!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY, some time form that d*mned homework. Wanna film my Dartaak? GO EASY. I don't have the Raytheus code yet. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Er, do you know what are the Abridged Series? They're in no case Fanon. Just saying. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 03:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No, you just take sugar, spice, and everything nice Any Anime and do a voice over. Most TAS Shows have nothing to do with the Original Plots. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 04:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) By saying "differ" i ment differing in 189%. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 04:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) WOAH You are in this!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3HyR9nj4Rc Ohhh. I'm trying to get Dharak collosus today!You just got pwned!!! (So did I) (talk) 15:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks for taking off bakumutation. it sounded weird what i typed HEY! its me...a person u probly dont no...just thought i could say hi Hello DarkusMaster. I know i have not been as active as i should lately but i would like to ask you if i could become a rollback. Deny this if you must but i have a good reason. See i will be more active from now on. I would like to be able to edit mroe than a regular member just in case an admin is not on at that specific period of time. Editing would be made easier for me and you or another admin would not have to do it for me. I will not cause a commotion over this even if you say no. But i figured i should ask so i wouldn't be stressed over certain edits that would freeze this computer very easily. As it is a very old computer. If you do make me a Rollback then when i get back to my better computer i will ask you to take it off. Say no if you have to i won't cause any riots. Thanks for taking this into consideration. (if i wasn't supposed to ask you im very sorry. i haven't been on alot so i am not very sure which to ask. but i trust you more so i will leave it at that.) Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 22:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) His edits don't look that bad... but you will have to ask DM. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!!! MWAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!! 03:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any Ideas where to place This on the Main Page? I tried, but it resulted in a mess. So then? ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Not working. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ASDFGHJKJHGFDSA... No Idea. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) They don't have a Banner, and their Main Page is absolutely more different than ours. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Seems not. It's most likely the New Skin. I tried inserting a different Template, and got the same result. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so very much. Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 21:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) My parents didn't like my face on Youtube so, it's taken off. Also, I need help with uploading a video, it's about 3 min. and it's not uploading. Last thing, I found wave 4 gear in Brawler packs. Pics coming later. Darkus Alpha 23:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hey there. talked to airzel-of-haos on BD. he told me you were very nice.i belive him. plus im a ventus brawler.even though i looooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee darkus.so good luck to go your way. Hey DM Do you have my email? I need to tell you something.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hurrix I'm watching episode 30 and Hurrix was used. Nintendocan (talk) 15:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Want to Brawl on BD? Darkus Alpha 15:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I tried logging in, but that's unusual... The router is not sending the registration information, It's taking FOREVER! Darkus Alpha 15:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Wanna brawl? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll 'DIE!!!!!]] 02:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) really? Weird.. I'm on a 6 year old computer and it works fine. Where's my macbook?! Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll ''DIE!!!!!]] 02:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) That stinks. g2g Hiya DM haven't heard from ya in a while. just letting you know i've got wiki today from 7:30AM to around 5:00PM^^ and already its 9:30AM and i've reverted like 5 edits to the Frosch page and Apollonir page *sigh* some people just love vandilism. oh and Dharak13 edited someone elses user page i don't know if it was ok but i went with what i thought was right and i reverted it. lol i love reporting to the admins ^^ RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 14:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) An idea How about we make one of those videos on YouTube, like the one you did with Ziperator. Only this time, Let's make a video with my Venoclaw. Good idea? Face the fury of my American Ramdols in Gundalia! 22:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Mind if had a "recent blog" thing on my page? Right now, it's on. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll '''''DIE!!!!!]] 23:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Read. Due to very serious privacy problems, I need certain things on that page to not be there. Please. Steelearth14 00:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Wikia can help me out if needed. I need certain things out of there . . . Not all, but some . . . Two things. Eh?! Steelearth14 00:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Wanna film my Nastix and Rickoran? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 03:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) At that time, I might be bured under homework... I hate my school... Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 03:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ok. You going to Kyuubidrago's Tour.? If you get paired with me, that'll work. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 04:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) No, BD shuts down at 11:00 here, BD shuts down at 1:00 at your location, also, I sent you the DrC Colossus Unboxing vid. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 04:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) So, for becoming an admin, is it more of an achievement process or some thing else?I can say I did/didn't, but... (talk) 06:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) YES YES IT DOES BY MAXUS Yes Yes Yes it DOES BY MAXUS Fine I'll stop Done. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 02:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Watch Out for Vandals I think you should watch out for these IPs: 86.182.198.57 and 88.254.131.154 they vandalized the Altair and Dragonoid Pages. I fixed them up. I Will Defeat You All on Dimensions! If I have time... (talk) 11:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think that something's wrong with the site. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 15:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see Yo DarkusMaster been a while. Firered16 SA (talk) 17:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) You there? Firered16 SA (talk) 19:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Doing fine. Getting ready to got to bed in an hour. Firered16 SA (talk) 03:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 19:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) BakuWikiGILogo.png ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 01:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sarcastic or Serious? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 01:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thnx. 01:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) can i tell z the pass for the account, he said that he will not do anything to mess it up :P Reach For The Stars 03:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) well ok ._. Reach For The Stars 03:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Big Legendary Epic Awesome Cool And Other Stuff Idea! So, there should be tournaments to see which user can have each attribute. I mean that which ever attrbute the user likes, they brawl for it or something. Userboxes could be made to show that the user is currently at a status of the attribute they won. For example: I would be good for Subterra. So it could say "This user is currently at _______ status of the _______ attribute." So each person in the attribute would battle the rest in that same attribute and whoever wins the most will have a tiebreaker or would be the user of that attribute. Yes it is long. It will probably be worth it. Terminate message if you wish. 0w0 (talk) 05:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry DM, I'll take the account more seriously, I promise. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! It's just something new to me, but I'll have good bakugan review soon, you can bet on that! PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Not a problem, I havn't even started the review yet, it will be some time, but it will awesome! PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Hi. So... How do you do? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 16:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ow. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 16:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Double Post^. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 16:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Tell me what to say, I will film the newscasts if you let me. I have a green screen. And I am really sorry for calling you a dick, my OCD, ADHD, and Anger Issues were acting up. Sorry man :) Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 17:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 17:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) So does Abce2. Also can I atleast help? And here let me make a video update of the newest Dimensions stuff and you can upload it? How bout that? And thanks for accepting my apology. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 17:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I will as soon as I get home. (Tonight) So I should do like Olifus, and Rickoran, and others? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 17:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ...seriously. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 17:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Can You? Can you unlock the Twelve Orders page please? GIMME ROPE, BOMBS, & RUPEES!!! 20:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I'm so there! (Puts on battle claws) This is gonna be FUN. Gyrazor will eat you up! YUM YUM YUM! 18:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you upload 2 of my vid files on youtube, so i can upload them on this wiki? i dont have an account, and i know your in charge of this wiki's youtube channel. PLEASE?!? Ultimapyrus is #1! 01:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Didnt do it! I didnt wipe his user page trust me this time. Just TRUST ME LD leaves on the day after the day after my B-Day?! If that's true... Then my BD name ain't BakuPlanet! This is an OUTRAGE. This is BLATSERMIY. .............. THIS IS... SPARTABLASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Need training on BD? 01:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Battles start in 3 hours! . Hiya DM. i have news from airzel. "i will not be on for a while. im doing bad in algebra 1 so my grandparents have me on a short leash. i would like for you to take my admin status and give it to sarah until i get back. it could be for a week it could be for a month im not sure so that is why i want her to have it just until i get back" that is a direct quote from rayne who directly quoted from airzel....that last part confused me a little lol RayneHaos | Sing the Anthem of the Angels (talk) 16:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) signitures I'm the noob here. Well sorta im always on here and i just got an account.Can I have some help on the color signitures please? kyleronco a favor can you do me a little favor? can you add 2 of my vid files on youtube, then give me their URL so i can add them in this wiki? i dont hava an account, and i know your in charge of wikia's youtube channel. so...yeah...PLEASE?!? Ultimapyrus is #1! 01:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) What Happened?!?!?!?! I know i was gone for like 2 days but I didn't have access to any computer whatsoever so i couldn't tell you guys that i as on a quick leave :( Why am I not an Admin anymore D: RayneHaos | Sing the Anthem of the Angels (talk) 00:17, December 10, 2010 (UTC) 3 questions then 1: why? 2: Why did he also take off my rollback? and 3:Why can't I comment all I can do is post on talk pages and view whats going on. I can't comment or anything :( RayneHaos | Sing the Anthem of the Angels (talk) 00:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Can i be on your friends list on ur user page? rainbowmaxdookee 04:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) mmmmmmmmmmk Reach for the stars 20:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) yah your ah real @#$%^& for deleted my page and at the bottom i was gonna do a vote to say spinmaster should make one but i guess that cant happen now hey can you go to the RTW chat room place the new place where we can brawl and chat more efficiently and try to bring ppl plz if ya can come :) RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are (talk) 03:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Here you go Buster! Photo105.jpg . 02:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You have a Lansor? Do not press the big red button... . 02:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) are... you on BD. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 21:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You know Wikispaces? DarkusAlpha (Talk) 03:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Google search it. DarkusAlpha (Talk) 03:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Cuzzy wuzzy Z got you a code for Christmas because you said you're parents weren't getting you any. Yeah hope you like it, it's wave 4 or 5 I forget xD Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 13:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) UNBLOCK ME!!! On RTW TwinStar block me can you unblock me I did nothing and please block TwinStar. I know we haven't gotten along but can we start over and be friends now? My Bakugan possy will knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 20:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I still cant do anything... any ideas on how to fix this? My Bakugan possy will knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 20:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Check it out... Check my page out on PKMN wiki and leave a message on wether or not to trade FCs. Okay? I mean when i get ss that is... http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan login. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 04:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I have like 5 more edits than you lol. Toooooormeeeeeeeeeeent! 23:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Just sayin! Toooooormeeeeeeeeeeent! 01:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) congrats on your 6'000 edit. I'm getting pretty well known on here. lets get this party started! Re: RTW Yeah, I'm going to have a discussion with Abce2 about that. And are you talking about Steel, that he's on the RTW? I don't go there a lot. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction'']] 14:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Sigh*. I guess I'll just have to beat the senses (and the rules) into both of them, don't I? XD --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 14:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope it never is. Especially on a large Wiki like this one, where spammers, vandals, and rule-breakers are rampant. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 14:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC)